


Веская причина (A Good Reason)

by GoldyGry



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Просто размышления о том, почему Седрика не было в серии про день рождения Софии.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Веская причина (A Good Reason)

**Author's Note:**

> Меня занесло на Дисней Джуниор, и эти персонажи покорили моё сердечко. ^_^"

Мелкий дождик, моросивший с раннего утра, к полудню превратился в самый настоящий ливень. Небо затянули тяжёлые чёрные тучи. Почти ежеминутно их озаряла молния, и вскоре после этого следовал оглушительный раскат грома.

За грохотом разбушевавшейся стихии совсем не было слышно лёгких тихих шагов — по каменной лестнице поднималась маленькая девочка с плетёной корзинкой. Дойдя до самого верха, где находилась площадка с небольшой деревянной дверью, девочка на миг остановилась перевести дух. Затем, перехватив корзинку одной рукой, подняла другую и постучала, надеясь, что её услышат сквозь шум грозы.

— Мистер Седрик? Вы там?..

Пару секунд за дверью царило молчание, а затем раздалось чуть ворчливое «Входите, принцесса». Девочка улыбнулась и приоткрыла дверь, заглядывая внутрь.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Седрик! Как ваше… о, ваша… — она удивлённо замерла на пороге.

Фигура, сидевшая за дальним столиком, — очевидно, мистер Седрик — пошевелилась, отрываясь от каких-то записей.

— Да, принцесса София? — со вздохом поинтересовался мужчина, а затем заметил недоумение на лице девочки. — А, моя мантия… точнее, её отсутствие? В ней слишком жарко.

— Жарко? — София нахмурилась, взглянув на окно. — На улице прохладно, да и у вас в башне тоже. Вы простудитесь! В смысле, ещё больше…

Седрик слегка вздрогнул.

— Вы в курсе?..

— Конечно! — с ноткой возмущения ответила девочка. — Я знаю, что вы бы ни за что не пропустили мой день рождения без веской причины, и спросила Бэйливика про вас, и он рассказал, что вы заболели…

— А, тогда понятно, — вновь вздохнул Седрик. — Что ж, могу сказать, что доктор уже приходил и уверил, что ничего серьёзного, всего лишь лёгкая простуда. Собственно, мне уже лучше, так что волноваться не о чем, — он невольно шмыгнул длинным носом, и София хихикнула.

— Я принесла вам кое-что, — она протянула Седрику корзинку, и тот с любопытством глянул на её содержимое. — Кексы и торт с моего дня рождения. Ещё свежие. Надеюсь, доктор не будет против…

Мужчина не ощущал особого голода, но из вежливости взял и надкусил один из кексов.

— Кстати, большое спасибо за подарок, — продолжала София. — Джеймс сказал, что это вы поколдовали над ним.

— О, пустяки… — Седрик смущённо сглотнул. — Я хотел сделать для вас что-нибудь поинтереснее, но эта простуда…

— Ничего страшного, мне правда очень понравился ваш общий подарок, — улыбнулась принцесса, а потом снова нахмурилась. — Так как ваше самочувствие? Только серьёзно, — она пристально оглядела волшебника. Без своей мантии тот казался непривычно худым — в смысле, ещё более худым, чем обычно, — а спадавшие на лоб светлые пряди были влажными и спутанными от пота.

— Повторюсь, доктор сказал, что ничего серьёзного, — пожал плечами Седрик. Он покончил с первым кексом и протянул руку за следующим. — Собственно, я опасался явиться на праздник, чтобы не заразить там вас всех ненароком. Обычная простуда, не более, я уже иду на поправку… — он внезапно чихнул и смущённо отвернулся.

— Будьте здоровы, мистер Седрик, — улыбнулась София. — Я могу вам хоть чем-нибудь помочь?

— Хм… — Седрик призадумался, а затем просиял. — Знаете, а вообще-то да! Вы бы очень помогли мне, если бы убрались в моей мастерской. Если вас не затруднит, конечно.

— О, нет-нет! Я всегда рада вам помочь, — девочка взяла стоявшую у стены метлу и бодро приступила к уборке.

Спустя полчаса в мастерской был идеальный порядок. Все вещи были аккуратно расставлены и разложены по своим местам, с полок и пола была аккуратно вытерта вся пыль, и даже паутина в углах испарилась, не ускользнув от зоркого глаза девочки. Покончив с уборкой, София поставила метлу на место и вопросительно глянула на своего учителя.

— Всё готово, мистер Седрик! Что-нибудь ещё?

— Ну… — маг чихнул и отложил в сторону третий кекс. — Пожалуй, да, вы могли бы помочь мне ещё с одним делом… Ваша палочка у вас? Ага, вижу, взяли… Смотрите, — он протянул Софии исписанный лист бумаги.

— Что это? Названия трав?..

— Это всего лишь рецепт лекарственного чая, — пояснил Седрик. — Доктор прописал. Но я усовершенствовал его заклинанием, чтоб было эффективнее. Я бы и сам его легко сделал, но колдовать с простудой — плохая идея, я однажды чихнул в почти готовое зелье и… мм, ладно, об этом в другой раз, — он скрестил руки на груди, оценивающе глянув на своего юного друга. — Ну как, справитесь? Тут ничего сложного, просто точно следуйте рецепту и произнесите заклинание в самом конце.

— Конечно! Сейчас всё сделаю, мистер Седрик, — с улыбкой ответила принцесса.

Приготовление чая заняло куда меньше времени, чем уборка. В дочиста вылизанной мастерской София быстро отыскала все ингредиенты и смешала в нужном порядке в небольшом котелке. Пока чай закипал, а девочка произносила заклинание, её учитель внимательно наблюдал за ней, готовый в любой момент что-нибудь подсказать и поправить, возникни такая надобность. Но София, к его удовольствию, отлично справилась сама, и уже вскоре маг с наслаждением пил свежезаваренный чай из лекарственных трав. София примостилась рядом на втором табурете, с надеждой глядя то на Седрика, то в окошко, за которым наконец-то принялся стихать жуткий ливень.

Какое-то время оба сидели в уютном молчании, слушая лишь мерный шелест капель за стеклом. Тучи понемногу расходились, и внезапно в образовавшемся просвете показался яркий солнечный лучик. Друзья одновременно улыбнулись, радуясь перемене к лучшему.

— Что ж, я пойду, мистер Седрик, — сказала София, вставая с табурета и оправляя платье. — Мне ещё к завтрашним урокам готовиться… Я оставлю это здесь, — она указала на корзинку. — Заберу потом, или можете сами вернуть.

Седрик кивнул, удовлетворённо прикрыв глаза. После выпитого чая ему и впрямь стало легче, и его разморило прямо за столом. Вероятно, ещё денёк-другой — и он полностью оклемается…

Ход его мыслей внезапно прервался, и Седрик невольно вздрогнул, ощутив объятие. Ну естественно, разве София могла покинуть его просто так… Маг смиренно вздохнул и расслабился в руках девочки, в кои-то веки не делая попыток поскорее освободиться. Та, уловив его настроение, тоже не торопилась отпускать волшебника. То ли из-за простуды, то ли после чая, Седрик казался горячее, чем обычно, и под тонкой рубашкой явственно ощущалось его неровное, частое сердцебиение.

— Поправляйтесь скорее, мистер Седрик… — выпустив наконец своего друга из объятий, девочка направилась к выходу. — Надеюсь, что на мой следующий день рождения вы точно придёте! — игриво поддразнила она, исчезая за дверью. Провожавший её взглядом волшебник не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— Постараюсь изо всех сил, София…


End file.
